<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Love | Kakashi Hatake x Reader by TessaJaeger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884638">Puppy Love | Kakashi Hatake x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger'>TessaJaeger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy: Kakashi Hatake x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Leashes, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Orgasm Control, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaJaeger/pseuds/TessaJaeger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitter request! ☆ training days as a loose companion to “Puppy,” my first Kakashi x Reader one-shot. *I DO NOT OWN KAKASHI HATAKE OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE* Minors DNI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy: Kakashi Hatake x Reader [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2282795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Love | Kakashi Hatake x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve gotten a few requests on AO3 and Twitter to return to the original work (“Puppy”), so here’s another one-shot with Dom!Kakashi and some more obedience training. As usual, no condoms. Enjoy! Minors DNI.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5T9h68I7jV5BM3ytFrZkWM?si=41c50b2f9f9c46f8">RECOMMENDED ACCOMPANYING PLAYLIST (open in new tab to go to Spotify)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wonder when it was, that even the sight of Kakashi Hatake made you drool at the mouth and hot between your thighs. It’s more than getting turned on, it’s an absolutely ravenous attraction. It’s overtaken you, washes over you so strongly that you’re kissing him hungrily right as soon as he closes the door, pulling his mask sharply down and pushing your lips to his. His embrace comes tight, arms squeezing into your waist in response to your own thrown over his shoulders. His tongue dances against yours, pushing into you and then withdrawing as he closes the kisses with soft, persistent lips. You arch your back into Kakashi in response, pushing your hips into his frame.</p><p>Kakashi breaks the kiss by leaning away slightly, arms tight at the small of your back. It’s interrupted so abruptly that your tongue is still half-poking out of your mouth, eyes slowly rising up to his. You gather your breath, loud pants, heart already picking up and face beginning to feel hot.</p><p>He lifts his chin and looks down at you with a smile in his eyes, though the rest of his face is calm and unreadable. </p><p>“You’re going wild,” Kakashi says, and leans forward to rest his chin on your forehead. You feel the motions of his words dig into you as he continues. “I need to find a way to calm you down.”</p><p>You aim a kiss to his neck, missing and brushing against the crumpled fabric of the pulled-down mask. You try again, and he shifts above you to kiss the top of your head in response. It’s encouraging, and you move a little, grinding against him to feel the bulge of his cock through his trousers. “I just… want you,” you say, trying not to whine as you roll your hips up to him.</p><p>His body is just barely responding, just ever so slightly pressing back into you, but he keeps the same look of detached amusement as if pretending he isn’t moving at all. “I need to teach you a little bit of patience,” Kakashi says, his motions betraying his words. His hands drum slightly against your lower back, almost pushing you into his warm, strong body, his hips lightly swaying. His cock begins to rub against you and you lean forward. </p><p>Kakashi sighs heavily, his words still a dramatic, teasing contradiction from his arms wrapped tight around you. “You know, just because we’re home, it doesn’t mean you can <i>run wild</i>. I think I need to housetrain you… like a pet.”</p><p>His voice is low, rumbling, vibrating through your bodies pressed together and it makes you shiver with desire. The heat building somewhere below your belly, something growing when you rub your thighs together, pressing wildly against his hips, straining through layers of fabric to reach him – gets <i>hotter,</i> deeper. You wiggle, getting some room for movement, and run your arms down to his chest, tugging at the constraints of his vest, looking up at him.</p><p>“Train me well, Master.”</p><p>The grin that spreads across his face is more wicked than any you’ve seen on him before. He begins to walk backwards with you trapped in his embrace, not even pausing to kick off his shoes or give you a chance to take off yours before backing into his room. He kisses the top of your head again and lets go before you can catch your lips to his for a <i>proper</i> kiss, turning away to rummage in his side table. He tosses something at you.</p><p>“I’m going to grab something. When I come back, I want you sitting next to my bed wearing only this.”</p><p>He bends down to kiss your cheek as he passes you, still not lingering enough for you to grab him and slow him down. The door slams behind him, and you open your fist to see a dog collar. You hold it up, thick and black and buckled silver. It couldn’t belong to any of his <i>ninken</i>, they just wear Konoha forehead protectors. </p><p>So this is special for you.</p><p>The adrenaline pours through your veins as you scramble, fingers trembling with the pressure of speed as you undress yourself, clumsily raising the collar to your neck and fastening it, leaving the hook for a leash straight in front of you. It’s a little snug, but not tight enough to choke, and cool to the touch. You roll your shoulders back, shivering, and walk to the bed, sitting facing the door.</p><p>Your heart is still beating fervently, legs trembling already, when Kakashi walks back in, this time locking the door behind him and kicking his shoes off. He holds up a leash, coiling it around his hands as he walks towards you. </p><p>“Very good,” he says, running a finger along the underside of your jaw, coming to your chin and placing his thumb there to tilt it up towards him. You part your mouth slightly as he moves up, reaching your lips and pushing firmly, almost slipping his thumb into your mouth. “But I told you, next to the bed. Untrained puppies don’t belong on the furniture.”</p><p>He runs his thumb lightly over your lips, burning eyes shining mischievously down at you. </p><p>“Down, girl.”</p><p>You slide from the bed and fall forward further towards him, down on your knees, looking up at him, still fully clothed. Kakashi smiles that wickedly beautiful grin again, kneels down to the floor to clip the leash around your neck. </p><p>“Good girl,” he says, unfastening his vest and throwing it aside. He picks up the end of the leash again, coiling it over his hand until it grows taunt at the back of your neck as it pulls your forward. “Sit up.”</p><p>He walks behind you, winding the leash back. The collar is just slack enough to move with it, the leash snaking over your shoulder as he moves. You hear him kneel behind you and the tug releases as his shirt fabric rustles. His words are a little muffled as he says something you don’t really hear. When his arms come around your waist, pulling you up against his lap, you feel the warmth of his chest against your back, and strain against him in response. He tugs sharply on once the leash, making your back arch and then collapse back into him as his hands move down over your stomach to your legs.</p><p>“I need you to learn some obedience, to do what I ask you to” Kakashi says. “So when I ask you questions, I want you to answer me. Where does it feel good?”</p><p>He’s grabbing you, hands between your already damp thighs and almost pushing them apart, but letting your trembling muscles keep them together. You let out a low whine, feeling it catch in your throat against the collar as the leash, slung over your shoulder, almost chafes as he presses his chest into your back to speak in your ear. </p><p>“If you don’t answer, you’re a disobedient puppy who deserves punishment. Where is your most sensitive place… that’s what I asked you,” Kakashi croons. </p><p>“Mmmm.. right there, right there,” you say, gasping as his fingers delicately push up to your pussy, scooping down to feel you. You buck your hips as his finger moves smoothly down through your slick folds, coming to your dripping entrance and then coming faster back up before slowly coming down again. He plays for a moment, breath hot at the back of your neck, and you groan.</p><p>“Good girl,” Kakashi says, and you weaken your legs, spreading wide for him as he pushes into your pussy. You arch your back and close your eyes with a moan, melting at his touch, wildly reaching behind you to find him. His head nestles above your shoulder and you reach up to grab his shock of white hair, pulling him into you for a hungry kiss. You feel him smile against your mouth before kissing back, deeply, his other hand looping around your waist to keep you supported up and pushing back into him. </p><p>“How do you like it? When you pleasure yourself, what do you do?”</p><p>His hand pushes against your stomach and then to roughly, briefly squeeze your chest as he moves up, letting go to grab the hand you held limp. His other hand continues persistently as he adds another finger, pulling you apart from the inside as his scooping motions seem to come deeper inside. </p><p>“Show me,” Kakashi breathes, as he laces his fingers over your hand, bringing it to your clit and firmly holding you in place as he makes you rub yourself. You let out short, vocal gasps into his ear, leaning your head back as his hands move hard inside you and over you. “Tell me.”</p><p>“I-  ah – ah,” you stammer. The blood rushes hot through your body, down to his fingers, down to your pulsing pussy as the building pressure burns from your core. </p><p>His hand at your clit flexes over yours, fingers stilling, other hand slowly pulling out to rest teasingly at your entrance.</p><p>“Tell me, I said. Or you can touch this cunt yourself.”</p><p>“Um – ah,” you say, panting, trying to wrangle your thoughts, still grinding your hips against his thighs, desperate to keep his touch. “I – I – right there. I just – I keep pressing – and touching – and…” </p><p>“Hmm. Do you ever use any toys?”</p><p>Kakashi still isn’t moving, hands frozen right over your skin. You moan, pulling together your response.</p><p>“S- sometimes- a vibrator – I press it into me – ”</p><p>“Oh, shameless,” Kakashi says. “Dirty girl.”</p><p>He suddenly plunges back inside you, fingers lacing over yours to keep the heel of your palm pushed right into your lower stomach as he takes over the work on your clit, rubbing in short tight circles that send jolts of lightning down through you. You writhe in his grip, and he nudges his nose towards you to snatch your lips in a kiss again.</p><p>“Dirty girl, good girl,” he breathes between kisses as they grow deep and loud, your mouth ever hungry for him, your body bucking up in response to him. His fingers move deftly inside you, the middle and index moving in tandem and curling tightly in “come-hither” motions that seem to hook hot below your belly button as they move faster and faster. You shift your hips in response to his rhythm, attempting to draw him in deeper. The whine grows loud and high, anxious as if comes out of your throat, his kisses unable to stifle your noises. </p><p>And then, right as your legs begin to shake, your inner muscles twitching and your heartrate sprints in your ears, Kakashi pulls out of you, arms coming up around your waist and grabbing your leash as he stands. You lose balance without him against your back, legs collapsing into a W on either side of your body and falling forward with your palms firm on the ground to keep yourself from completely falling. You gasp, the sound slightly catching as the collar feels suddenly snug with his motions, and look up.</p><p>“But if you want more, you need to beg, little puppy.”</p><p>You stare up as his hands move towards his pants, the leash sliding back to the front of your neck as he unzips, and you adjust to kneel back on your ankles, reaching forward to help him tug the pants free. But Kakashi shakes your hands gently off his.</p><p>“Beg first.”</p><p>Your face beating hot, lust rolling through you down to your throbbing core and abandoned pussy, you try to soften your eyes as you meet his own shining above. “Kakashi… Master, please let me suck your cock. I want to please you, I want to taste you, please, Master.”</p><p>Kakashi looks at you, eyes unreadable, before placing his hands back on yours, gently but firmly pushing down over you to urge his pants further down. You eagerly help him kick them free from around his ankles. His hands come around your head, cupping your face and tilting it back up to him. His muscles contour sharply above you from this vantage point, silver hair winding down his steel abdomen to his cock, already hard. His expression is still indecipherable, eyes gleaming dangerously. </p><p>“Maybe you’ll do better with actions over words.”</p><p>He moves your head up forward more, and your already half-parted lips brush against his cock. You open wide, eager, as his hands slide you forward onto him. His hands don’t need to guide you but they stay, firm and flat against the side of your head to make sure you don’t break loose, with the rough leash in one hand snagging against your hair with his first movements. You catch yourself on his thighs, raising one hand to cradle his balls as you work your mouth lower and lower on his shaft with each motion forward. </p><p>He fills your mouth, your senses with his heady scent and bitter taste as your hand slides up to slide over where your lips just can’t reach. His cock grows wet with your own saliva, his coarse hairs prickling beneath your fingers and somehow sending shivers through your body. Breathing is hard, your lungs only getting shallow reserves of air through the collar and his cock. Your tongue strains clumsily to lick along him as he begins to thrust his hips ever so slightly, slamming his cock even further back to almost down your throat. You catch a gag and feel tears spring up when he hits the back of your mouth, but adjust, putting both hands back on his thighs and squeezing, anchoring yourself again. You hollow your cheeks and suck as deep as your breaths allow. </p><p>Kakashi lets out a sound over you – a groan that slips into your own name– and his hands tense as you keep sucking his cock. His hips begin moving in deeper circles, pulling almost completely out of your slobbering mouth before thrusting sharply back in, farther and farther down. You become aware of your own hips shifting in response, your neglected pussy growing wet again in response to your own actions. </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>” Kakashi says, and his words come biting now. “<i>Ah</i>!”</p><p>You force your eyes open and up to him as you pull back, unable to lean your head back further in his hands and with the constraint of the collar. Kakashi’s face is slack, but his eyebrows suddenly furrow and his knee bends into your arm. He looks down at you, the head of his cock still in your mouth and your eyes beading and watery. </p><p>“Claws, puppy.” </p><p>His tone is amused, and you realize your fingers have been clenching his legs in their grasp, nails digging into his skin. You let go as he drops his hold on your head, pulling on the leash to keep you facing upward even when his cock falls from your lips, still shining with your work. You gasp for breath, tongue lolling out of your mouth with each struggling pant. Your muscles ache already. </p><p>Kakashi tilts his head and looks down at you. “Look at you. Even though I was just playing with your cunt, you’re already wet again.”</p><p>You feel yourself, tingling and shivering as you adjust your kneeling position to squeeze your thighs together, trying to control the rising lust. “I just… Kakashi… Master, please, I want you to fuck me,” you say, trying not to whimper through the desire.</p><p>“I told you, I’m teaching you some patience today,” Kakashi says, softly, not unkindly. “Stop moving like that. Say still.”</p><p>You do your best and still your thighs, feeling yourself pulse down from your core. It’s so hard, not even to tense your muscles, not to feed what your body is hungrily begging for, but Kakashi’s voice is strong. </p><p>And you’re rewarded with a smile, a pat to the top of your head with the hand holding the leash that turns into a gentle caress through your hair. He kneels down to you once again. </p><p>“Good girl, hold it in. I want to play with you more,” he says.  He smooths stray strands of hair away from your face as he leans in to kiss you softly. You catch his burning eyes as your lids sink closed, the scar smearing across his face blurring into your vision as his lips move persistently over yours. His tongue slips into your mouth and you moan into him when he bites your lower lip, gently tugging away with his teeth as he lets go.</p><p>“Get down, puppy.”</p><p>You know what he means without his hand at the leash guiding you as he comes behind you again, kneeling as you rest on your hands and knees. For just a flash of a moment it’s embarrassing, but your hips sway instinctively as you feel him so close, crouching over you.</p><p>“Stop rubbing your thighs,” Kakashi says, and you feel his hands at your knees pushing you further apart. “I told you to hold it in.”</p><p>His hands move up the back of your trembling thighs, up to your ass, grabbing it and giving a rough squeeze before spreading you apart. </p><p>“I know you want to come,” he says. </p><p>You whimper. “I – fuck, I want you, Kakashi, Master, please.”</p><p>“I told you, patience. You’re doing well so far. Almost.”</p><p>And then he puts his mouth to you and you almost fall apart, dropping immediately to your forearms as Kakashi starts licking up your slit of your already wet pussy. You start to whimper, moaning as he teases with his tongue. He moves along your folds with soft little licks without dipping his tongue in, and you shift your hips in response, desperately shaking as he brings you still agonizingly slowly to that edge. He moves up and down with slow, torturous licks that don’t apply enough pressure to satisfy you. </p><p>Kakashi eats you out almost lazily as his pace continues slowly, as if he can feel you tense, as if your heavy breaths and light moans are encouraging him to continue the way he’s going. Your moan turns vocal, gasping his name when his hands move down from your ass to spread your pussy open and he finally pushes his tongue inside you. </p><p>“Don’t come, don’t you dare,” he says, words mumbling into you as his tongue moves faster, circling out up and over you before coming back. It’s a dancing buzz that pulses through you, harder than your own heartbeat, keeping you right there on the edge as he toys with you.</p><p>But he praises you when he pulls away, his words a silky cord keeping you tethered to reality just as the leash tugs you back to your hands and knees. </p><p>“Good girl. I knew you could hold on, even though you’re <i>so wet</i>, so wet for me.”</p><p>“I <i>am</i>,” you say thickly, desperately.</p><p>“Good girl,” he says again.</p><p>You feel his cock hit against the back of you as he guides it to your entrance, and groan lightly as the tip begins to enter you. You sway your hips, trying to rock back and meet it, but Kakashi stops. “I want to hear you beg one more time.”</p><p>He has you right where he wants you, right where you need him, your body trembling and stimulated and waiting for release. You turn your head back as much as the stiff collar allows, trying to meet his eyes again. </p><p>“Kakashi, please, please fuck me. I want you to make me come, I want your cock, Master, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>You see a hint of a smile before all you can sense is his cock pushing into you. You snap your head back front, letting out a loud shuddering sigh as he pulls out and then back in, beginning to pick up the pace. </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>” you force out, your body immediately flushed and hot as he rolls his hips. Kakashi’s fingers are digging into the curves of your ass as he slams into you again and again. He’s restless, letting a sharp slap across your ass and moving his hands, roaming over your body as the angle inside you shifts. He grunts, and suddenly his hands at your waist tighten and tug, your ass coming to the air as your chest is firmly pushed into the floor. You gasp, the sound strangled over the collar. </p><p>You can feel him inside you, his cock snug and thick, your body still roaring to go from all the denial and finally buzzing with pleasure as he slides between your walls. Your body twitches and pulses in response, your back straightening and arching erratically with each thrust. </p><p>“It’s – fuck – Kakashi – more, more, fuck,” you choke out.</p><p>“<i>Master</i>,” Kakashi says with a light hiss.</p><p>“Yes – please – I need – Master, please – ”</p><p>The pleasure is rolling through you, his cock filling you up and stretching you sore. Kakashi adjusts his grip again as he lets your waist go, grabbing your upper arms and sharply pulling back with more agency than the leash allowed. Your back arches in response, staring sightlessly before you as the pleasure overtakes all your senses. He pounds upward into you, his thighs slapping against the back of your legs as his fingers tighten over your arms. Your elbows bend, hands splayed helplessly up in response as he fucks you roughly on the floor.</p><p>“Good girl,” Kakashi says through gritted teeth, his thrusts growing stronger. </p><p>You can feel yourself tightening, your inner thigh muscles squeezing in time with your inner walls. All the teasing, all the stimulation is finally peaking, and your climax comes roaring faster than you were ready for. </p><p>“<i>I’m coming, I’m coming!</i>”</p><p>“Come, come for me.”</p><p>The orgasm takes almost all of your strength as it builds from your core to ripple out throughout your body, to your numb fingers and up to your flushed face. You widen and then squeeze your eyes closed and cry out with Kakashi’s deep, hard thrust inside you. He lets go of your arms as he pulls out of you. You fall forward onto the floor on your hands and knees, gasping and panting, feeling the sweat bead over your body and the pressure inside subside. </p><p>“Ah – ” you start to say, lifting a hand to reach up for the buckle of your collar, but you feel his hands come down to your ass again, a sharp slap that makes you yelp and put both hands back on the floor. Kakashi’s cock comes back, sliding quickly inside your pulsing, slick entrance, and he slams in so hard and deep that it’s immediately sore. You clench your fists into balls on the floor and whine. </p><p>“I – I just came!”</p><p>“But your Master hasn’t been satisfied yet,” Kakashi says, the wicked tone in his voice turning gruff as his hands press into you, spreading you achingly apart as his cock continues, harder and faster than before as he pounds into you. You almost slump to the floor, and you feel him let go as he grabs the leash, winding it around his hand and pulling you back up with more strength than you have.</p><p>“I’m – oh my god -”</p><p>It hurts, it hurts so good.</p><p>“It’s- good, isn’t it?” Kakashi says, his voice broken and strained as he fucks you harder. “You want to feel even better too, don’t you? You’ve been begging for this all day. Greedy little puppy. Did you bite off more than you can chew?”</p><p>His hand on your ass comes away and then again in a spank.</p><p>“<i>Haaa-!</i>”</p><p>It hurts. It’s so good.</p><p>His cock slides so easily in and out of your dripping pussy. His hands slide up over your waist and down below your abdomen to draw you closer to him, arching his back over you as he finds your clit with rolling fingers. </p><p>“Your cunt feels too good,” Kakashi says, words collapsing into a groan as his pace picks up erratically. Your fingers tighten, grasping at nothing as his cock bottoms out inside you. Your back arches and collides with his sweaty chest, rough hair rubbing against you and the leash still slung over your shoulder. You’re caged below his body as his fingers persistently play with your overstimulated pussy and the thrusts continue. </p><p>Maybe your first orgasm hadn’t actually finished, maybe this is a new one, but the pleasure warming deep below you in your core is making your breath catch in your lungs as the wave begins to build up again. You feel yourself squeeze weakly over his cock, and he lets out a shuddering groan in your ear, almost undone himself. His arms tighten, pulling you against him.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” he says, his voice ragged and out of time with his strokes.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>, I, it’s so good, I – I love your cock, I need your cock,” you stammer, jerking your hips back to meet him as best as you can as his hands play over you. This angle, with his body pressed right up over yours, every inch of skin rubbing together, comes straight to your core, hot and throbbing and so close to another release.</p><p>The frantic speed of his cock continues, first faster and faster and then stuttering in the rhythm as he pushes inside of you with a feral cry. You feel it too, thighs tense and shoulders squared against his chest, and he lets go of your clit and presses hard against your hips as your orgasm floods over your wet and wired body. He comes with his last thrust, your name spilling from him just as thick and hot. </p><p>“<i>Kakashi!</i>” you wail, trailing off into a whimper as the flaring heat subsides, rolling back over your body and leaving you trembling and weak.</p><p>Kakashi tightens his embrace as he pulls out of you, kissing the side of your face, your cheek, your forehead, as he pulls out of you and guides the both of you to lean against the forgotten bed. His fingers shake against the back of your neck as he unclips the collar, and you take in a deep, full breath for the first time, coughing a little on the exhale.</p><p>His arms are a protective cage over you, his head leaning into yours as you rest against his shoulder. His hands gently rub against your forearms in the hold, and he kisses the top of your head again.</p><p>“See… what patience gets you?”</p><p>You melt, fully weak and rubber in his arms, turning your neck back to meet his eyes, so gentle and soft with the lust burned out of him. And you suddenly realize, when it was that Kakashi Hatake lit a ravenous fire within you, it was the very first moment his gaze, as guarded and mysterious as it may be, fell directly on you. With its calm, bottomless intensity so undividedly trained on you, you’re just a mess of desire. </p><p>“I think I might need a few more lessons.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I love writing for Kakashi, he has been a long-time Naruto crush of mine, and I got several requests to write him again! However, it will probably be a while before I circle back to him after this because I have many other requests and other characters I want to do myself, so please enjoy "Puppy" and "Kinktober Day 13" in addition to this work in the meantime. Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tessa * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *<br/>(Comments are automatically set to "moderated" on all stories just so I can ensure there are no inappropriate spoilers or spam, but I approve all otherwise; please don't be shy to say something!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>